Several projects are proposed. The action of volatile general anesthetics to reduce the margin of safety of neuromuscular transmission will be quantitatively measured. The effect of anesthetics on the increase of membrane electrical noise produced by agonists will be examined at the neuromuscular junction of the guinea pig. An explicit model for analysis of dose response curves on cardiac electrically excitable membrane systems will be investigated. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Waud, B.E. Kinetic analysis of the AH8165-receptor interaction at the mammalian neuromuscular junction. Anesthesiology 46:94-96, 1977. Renzi, F. and B.E. Waud. Partition coefficients of volatile anesthetics in Krebs' solution. Anesthesiology, in press, 1977.